


Her Professor’s shaft

by Thefallen1986



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Edelgard walks in on her teacher in the nude…Post Chapter 1Underage warning
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 9





	Her Professor’s shaft

“Professor Byleth I need you help and OH MY….” Edelgard had just barged into Professor Byleth’s private room and saw that his was butt naked, his eight inch cock swaying between his legs.  
“I-I’ll go” before she could leave Byleth bolted the door  
“Oh no, you saw me nude, baring in my room at the dead of night, so what are you going too do about it?” Edelgard looked aghast, he couldn’t be thinking about dirty, sexual things?  
“W-what do you mean?”  
“Its simple, give me a blowjob and I’ll forget the whole incident”  
Edelgard looked shocked “What!”  
“I’ll say it again, Give me a blowjob and as your making be repeat myself take your top off”

Edelgard resigned herself “Very well but this stay’s between us” Sothis was floating around smirking, she knew she was getting a good show  
Edelgard too her top off revealing her perky 32 DD breasts, Byleth got on the edge off his berth while Edelgard stroked his cock “L-like this?” she mumbled  
”Yes good work” Edelgard took the praise and kept going her gloves working on Byleth’s cock, making him moan in pleasure “Oh yes Edelgard this is good, but use your tongue now”

Edelgard, slowly and cautiously lowered her mouth over Byleth’s cock, making her instructor moan as she worked her tongue up and down his shaft, she was starting too enjoying this as she planted kisses all over his cock “Professor, you like?”  
“Yes, deepthroat me and take my cum then we are even”

Edelgard looked disgruntled but she did agree too a blowjob and she knows men spray their seed when it is over so she went back too sucking his cock, her boobs bouncing as she got into a good rhythm sucking his cock and stroking his balls, soon Byleth was approaching his orgasm “Edelgard! I’m cumming!” he sprayed his load down her throat, and all over her tits.

Byleth pulled her into a kiss “That was very good Edelgard, Manuela told me you were inexperienced in sex”  
Edelgard looked outraged, Manuela was breaking patient confidentiality? “Well, we are now even Professor!”  
Byleth saw her out “Good bye Edelgard, oh if you want another session my doors are open” he smirked as he bolted the door shut, while Edelgard realised she had a small problem, she left her top in his room!

END

See? I can give the thirst girl her turn :)


End file.
